


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Annie_Eliza



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Group texts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resurrection, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: After they fix the world and their lives begin to calm for the first time in - well, ever - Jack begins to bring back the loved ones his family has missed the most. It's only logical to fill the bunker with love and support so they can be happy and at peace.Or they would be if it weren't for the fact that Dean and Castiel still haven't kissed yet.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DPR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPR/gifts).



> Thank you to DPR for the prompt!

It had taken over a year to get to this point. By ‘this point’, Jack meant what Sam called ‘a sense of calm that they hadn’t seen in over a decade.’ It was nice. It had given Jack time to figure out some of his other powers. He both scared the remaining angels and left them in awe. They didn’t bother him much anymore. He had even done them a favor or two by bringing back Winchester approved angels, like Balthazar, Samandriel, Hannah, and Gabriel.

 

Considering Castiel killed two out of four, Balthazar and Samandriel don’t come around much. Samandriel went back to Heaven with Hannah to teach the other angels compassion. Last Jack heard, Balthazar was living in a beach house in Ibiza, slowly rebuilding his friendship with Castiel through Facebook and Skype.

 

However, Gabriel stopped in frequently - usually to give him candy from around the world. Jack thought it was kind of sweet. Gabriel said he’s just trying to bribe him into joining forces by tag-teaming Sam and Dean with an epic prank war, but Jack was pretty sure that might be a cover story to excuse the fact that he wanted to spoil his nephew. He wouldn’t come to the bunker so often to binge watch shows with Jack, thus leaving Sam and Dean alone, if that weren’t the case.

 

But Jack hadn’t just brought back a few angels. Despite the immense power he holds, despite feeling so out of place and _alien_ some of the time, he felt an even stronger connection to his human side. Jack thought it started with the love he has for his mother. She had been the first person Jack brought back. After finding her Heaven and embracing her with every bit of love he had for her, he reassured her he had family, that he had people who loved him and that he loved in return, men he considered fathers. But he had wanted his mother. _Needed_ her so badly. And when she said she would stand by his side, right before waking up in Washington with gasping breaths, he felt an emotion that he’s not sure there’s even a name for. And these days? He smiles when he sees his mother joining Mary in the bunker kitchen for coffee. He rolls his eyes when he sees her sitting down with Dean, Castiel, and Sam to discuss what trouble Jack has gotten into with Claire, Alex, Patience, and Kaia.

 

(For the record, Jack had only tried weed once. Just once. And it did nothing for him, nor did it damage his lungs. Gabriel immediately tried to teach him how to get high upon hearing about his failure to do so, going the extra mile to fly off and get a potent strain. Before Gabriel could light up, his mother had grabbed the bong from his uncle’s hands and told the angel to think about his future role in Jack’s life and what he wants to make of it. Gabriel surprisingly didn’t retaliate and hasn’t brought over any drugs since).

 

Jack thought he respected his mother when she was just a memory. But having her in his life, alive and breathing and filled with love for not only him but the rest of his family? It means the world to him. When he brought her back, he felt complete.

 

But he had wanted to do more. Love and family had almost become a drug in and of itself for him.

 

After his mother, he started with someone easy to bring back. They had run into Linda Tran while working a run of the mill case outside of Chicago. They hadn’t expected it. He and Sam had been picking up some vegetables and snacks to keep in the mini fridge in the motel room and there she was. Sam had hugged her and the remnants of guilt suddenly amplified and radiated off the man in waves. With Linda, wistfulness and sadness were prominent emotions, but what nearly knocked Jack off his feet was her sheer strength and determination.

 

So that night while Sam and Dean were sleeping, Jack went to Heaven and brought Kevin Tran back down.

 

_“I mean,” Kevin started looking around his Heaven indecisively, “I sort of like it here. Whatever I’m craving will appear in the kitchen and I don’t have to worry about gaining even an ounce. Whatever I want to watch just comes on the TV. And the library! Anything I might even potentially be interested in reading just pops up on the shelf-”_

_“You’re lonely,” Jack interrupted._

_Kevin looked down at his feet and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”_

 

Castiel had looked up from his book, surprised that Jack went out for a walk only to come back with a man brought back from the dead. After gentle prodding, Jack had told him why he had brought Kevin back - to ease Sam’s guilt, to put a smile on Linda Tran’s face - and Castiel had understood before greeting Kevin with a small smile.

 

Dean, for the first time in a good while, had woken up first. His eyes became glassy and he pulled Kevin into an embrace, told him it was good to have him back. Sam had held onto him for even longer. And when they drove to Kevin’s childhood home and knocked on Linda’s door? She clung onto him and sobbed. Maybe it was from recently being reunited with his own mother, but the sight made Jack cry too. It was an emotional experience, one that made him happy solely because the people he loved were elated.

 

Charlie Bradbury had been harder for him to find. First off, he didn’t realize her birth given name was Celeste Middleton, so it was harder for him to connect the dots. He could have asked Sam or Dean, but he wanted it to be a surprise and he didn’t want to get their hopes up in case something went wrong. So he tracked her, got Samandriel and Gabriel to help where they could. Even when Jack found out what her name was, he still had trouble. The fact that she could cover her tracks in Heaven made her fascinating to him.

 

After two weeks he found her with a man named Ash, working with him on a computer network to connect the souls of Heaven.

 

_“It’ll be like MySpace for the dead and gone,” Ash drawled, before typing furiously._

_Charlie shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Myspace is dead and gone, Ash. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you-”_

_“Well, we’ll connect to MySpace too then, won’t we?” Ash said as he sent her a crooked grin._

 

After listening to their plans to virtually connect all of the individual heavens with an afterlife social media program, Jack explained his plans to bring Charlie back to life and reconnect her with her loved ones. Once he found out Ash had also been a friend to the Winchesters, he offered to bring him back as well.

 

But to his surprise, Charlie looked conflicted while Ash scoffed at the idea.

 

_“This is my legacy, dude,” Ash said, gesturing to the computers, “Do you know how awesome and convenient it is to just think up high powered spare parts to build the ultimate super computer and for them to just appear?”_

_“I...I should stay with Ash,” Charlie told him slowly, “We’ve been working on this for so long-”_

_“Bitch, please,” Ash scoffed, standing up to approach Charlie, “I tell you what, you and I? We make a great team. Greatest minds of our generation, I bet. But you know what’s even better than a Heaven MySpace?”_

_“I’m telling you, you don’t want it to be like MySpace-”_

_“Is a Heaven and Earth MySpace,” Ash finished, “It’s like adding Mexico and Canada to your phone bill but not having to pay the extra fee.”_

_“I really think you should go back to Earth,” Charlie sighed, “You’d be amazed by the technology you missed out on.”_

_Ash gave her a small smile, leaned in, and patted her on the shoulder, “Tell me all about it once we connect the living and the dead on our network. I’ll work the Heaven side and you work the Earth side. Jack here will be our in between so that we can talk and coordinate until then. Won’t you, Jack?”_

_“Um…” Jack started before hesitantly nodding, “Sure. I mean, yes.”_

_Ash flipped his mullet and smirked, “I like him already. Now get out of here. And tell Sam and Dean I said hello.”_

 

When Jack walked into the bunker with Charlie in tow, Sam had run over to greet her with a smile and a huge hug. Castiel had told her about finally reading The Lord of the Rings series for himself.

 

And Dean? Dean hugged her and tried to make a humorous quip, before his voice broke halfway through it and his lower lip started to tremble as tears started to leak from his eyes.

 

_“I missed you too,” Charlie sniffled as she smiled and held onto Dean’s arm to pull him back in, “I missed you too.”_

 

Bobby had needed no convincing. He was sick of sitting in a dreamlike version of his house and had never bought into the illusion of Heaven to begin with. Since he was so easy to bring back, Jack brought Rufus back too so that Bobby could have his friend by his side. And that was a surprise win-win because while it was a win for Bobby, it was also a win for Patience since the resurrection gave Jack’s friend back her grandfather.

 

But seeing Sam, Dean, and Castiel reunited with Bobby had been one of his favorite reunions so far.

 

Bringing people back and reuniting them with their loved ones started to become an addiction after that.

 

Eileen had been a name that went through Sam’s thoughts on a semi-regular basis, it was a name that Jack soon associated with grief, what-ifs, and longing. He wanted to ask Sam about her, just like he wanted to ask about the ASL textbooks on Sam’s bedside table collecting dust but never put away, but Jack worried that he might be poking at a wound that was too fresh.

 

But he managed to ask about the ASL textbooks and got an opening to ask about Eileen anyway.

 

_She was…” Sam started, carefully choosing his words, “She was someone I could see the potential for a bigger picture with. She was someone who listened better than anyone I’ve met who could hear. We didn’t know each other for long and we never got to really be more. But l miss her.”_

 

Before this admission, Jack had thought of bringing back Jessica Moore, a woman Sam had loved when he was young. But when he found Jessica’s heaven and saw how blissful and at peace she was there as she ran on a make-believe beach and let the waves splash over her toes, he didn’t have the heart to, even for Sam. But Jack sat down with Sam and admitted that he went to resurrect her, then showed Sam why he couldn't. After Jack removed his fingers from Sam's temple, the older man's eyes became tender and misty as he smiled wide.

 

_“She always loved the beach,” he laughed, his voice strangled with emotion, “I’m glad she has one up there. I made peace with her death a long time ago, but you made my night by letting me see her one more time. Thank you.”_

 

But after he had found out who Eileen was to Sam, he had tracked down her Heaven and made an offer to bring her back. Despite offering to bring her back with her hearing when he saw her look longingly at the radio, she shook her head and grinned.

 

_“Nah,” Eileen shrugged, “Music’s great but I liked the way I was. It made me different and I could tune out stupid people a little better.”_

_Jack nodded his head, “I understand the desire to tune someone out. You should hear the new president.”_

_“So Rooney’s term wrapped up?” Eileen asked, intrigued, “He probably needs the rest. Who replaced him?”_

_“Donald Trump.”_

_Eileen stared at him with disbelieving eyes, “Maybe I should stay in Heaven after all.”_

 

But despite wanting to avoid American politics, Eileen did return with him. After both Sam and Eileen stared at each other with wide and hopeful eyes before practically running into each other’s arms, it took less than a week for Eileen to officially move into Sam’s room for good.

 

The next person Jack brought back was John Winchester.

 

The experience had been interesting to say the least. John had been volatile and territorial when Jack ‘invaded’ his Heaven, only to plead with Jack in order to know how his boys were doing once he found out about the connection.

 

_“Are they happy?” John croaked out._

_“They are,” Jack consoled, placing a hand on John’s shoulder, “And so is your wife.”_

_John looked around, “I tried to find her when I first got here. Even broke out a few times. Angels would drag me back. They even kept guards around for awhile, like they didn’t want me to find her.”_

_“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Jack answered, “Heaven feels threatened by the Winchesters and the people they consider family, whether they want to admit that or not. But don’t worry about your wife, John. She is alive and she is with your sons. And you will be too._

 

John Winchester’s resurrection had gone down differently than his mother’s, Kevin’s, Charlie’s, or Eileen’s. It had been emotional, of course. Sam was set on things being different between them. While John had been changed by Heaven and being separated from his sons so long, Sam had been changed by life and gaining understanding and maturity. Mary had been in shock. Jack lost count of the seconds she and John just stared at each other not saying a word. Dean, however, while hugging his father, quickly pulled away to leave the room while Castiel followed closely behind.

 

It turned out, while Sam had made peace with his relationship with his father and was more than willing to start fresh, Dean and Mary struggled more with his return. With Dean, he seemed to feel conflicted. He closed himself off in a way Jack hadn’t witnessed since Castiel died. He would become guarded and almost passive aggressive whenever John tried to talk to him about what happened after his death - whether it be about cases or Dean’s friends or if he found someone he loved. Jack could see it really hurt John to see Dean act coldly towards him. Jack didn’t know all the details, but going by Sam’s empathy towards both his brother and father and Cas’s undying support and comfort for his friend, he felt that they might.

 

As for John and Mary, once they got over the shock and the relief to see each other again, the tension started to build before it exploded in the form of a spontaneous screaming match. Mary blamed John for raising their sons as hunters and not tending to their emotional needs better. John blamed Mary for not telling him about the demon or hunting in the first place, leaving him ignorant and emotionally ruined by her death. Then they had blamed themselves, John for not doing right by his sons and not giving Dean someone he could count on, Mary for not trying harder when she was brought back. Both of them had cried, holding onto each other in the middle of the bunker for dear life, not seeming to care who was a witness to their outbursts.

 

And the next day, after a night of feeling nothing but envy for Eileen’s deafness as moans started to echo from Mary’s room, they were head over heels in love with each other again.

 

It’s taken longer for Dean to fully embrace his dad’s return, although he started to let himself be himself again. He began to geek out over things with Charlie, sat too close to Castiel like he had become accustomed to doing after several years. He wore his bathrobe around the bunker and shorts when he washed the Impala, fidgeted with the giant rainbow slinky when he was anxious or bored. And John didn’t say a word. Jack would watch John study his oldest carefully. For some reason, a reason that Jack can’t fully grasp because he doesn’t fit into a species that the old John Winchester would find acceptable, John feels comfortable talking to him about certain things.

 

_"Do you think Dean would be willing to go out for lunch so that we can talk?"_

 

_“I asked Dean if we could get lunch tomorrow, just the two of us. He said he’s doing something with Cas and Charlie.”_

 

_“I’ll fucking corner him if I have to. I can’t fix shit and make things right if he’ll barely give me the time of day!”_

 

Jack was both touched and a bit annoyed by the conversation topics. While happy that John, of all people, saw Jack as part of the team, he also couldn’t help but want a break from the John and Dean saga. It’s never been because he’s not willing to listen to John, but Jack was too in tune with his family’s emotions. So when John came at him, anxious, upset, and hurt over Dean’s distant behavior, Jack would start to feel the same way.

 

He sought comfort from his mother, bitched about it in his group text with Claire, Alex, Patience, Kaia, and Kevin. But still, Jack felt like he was being driven mad because he didn’t know _how_ to answer the questions he was being asked-

 

“Is Dean gay?”

 

Jack looked up from his late night bowl of cereal and tried not to sigh out in frustration.

 

“Why do you ask that?”

 

John shrugged, “Think there’s something going on with him and Cas. Anyone with a brain can see it. Maybe...Maybe that’s why he’s afraid to talk to me. Afraid I won’t accept him or something. How long have they been together?”

 

Jack shook his head, “As far as I know, they’re not.”

 

John squinted, “What?”

 

After John got over his baffled confusion and went back to bed, Jack pulled out his phone to relay what had just happened.

 

 **Jack:**  
**John just asked me if Dean and**  
**Castiel are together.**

 

 **Claire:**  
**Well, duh. I’m surprised he didn’t**  
**ask sooner. I’m always at risk**  
**for a concussion bc I want to bang**  
**my head off the table when I’m ******  
**around them.**

 

 **Alex:**  
**Sort of like how you and Kaia**  
**Make us all want to do the same.**

 

 **Claire:**  
**Excuse me? Just because we**  
**experimented together in juvie**  
**doesn’t mean we’re going to**  
**be your lesbo OTP**

 

  
**Alex:**  
**CLAIA FOREVER.**

 

 **Patience:**  
**Ah, now I understand the name**  
**of our other group chat**

 

 **Claire:**  
**When did you even take that, you creep?**

 

 **Kaia:**  
**What other group chat?**

 

 **Kevin:**  
**I believe Jack reached out to talk**  
**about the other gay couple in our**  
**lives.**

 

 **Jack**  
**It’s true. I did. Although Claire**  
**and Kaia are almost as frustrating**  
**to watch. ******

******Kaia:**  
**At least I had the guts to hit**  
**that when we were locked up**

****Alex:**  
**...** **

******Patience:**  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=vemyqw)

******Jack:**  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=122neqo)

******Kevin:**  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=13yeyib)

****Claire:**  
**Kevin, don’t be a fucking perv.** **

******Jack:**  
**I think Kaia is right. Even though**  
**she could have been more tactful**  
**she makes a good point on the fact**  
**that the sexual tension between Claia**  
**isn’t as potent as the tension between**  
**Destiel due to the fact that those physical**  
**and emotional urges were addressed in**  
**in Claia's past, while Destiel refuses to do  
anything.**

******Alex:**  
**Jack, as someone who lives with Claia,**  
**I can tell you that hasn’t helped one bit.**

****Claire:**  
**I sent you a private message bitch** **

****Jack:**  
** **My point is that this has been festering**  
**between Dean and Castiel for a decade.**  
**They are co-parenting me and Claire**  
**with our mothers. Castiel is always around.**  
**And on top of that, I’m bringing people back**  
**so that we can be a large and happy family.**  
**With no big cases or crippling tragedies,**  
**Dean can’t focus on anything but what is turning**  
**into a very happy life. But he’s scared. Scared**  
**it’s too good to be true. And stubborn. Castiel is**  
**too patient and isn’t going to make the first**  
**move only to risk scaring Dean away.**

******Kevin:**  
**You know, for a toddler you are pretty**  
**insightful.**

******Claire:**  
**Yeah. And it’s weird. You’d think that**  
**if Jack can see it and John can see it,**  
**those two would catch on too.**

******Alex:**  
**They have to have at least**  
**SOME idea at this point. No one**  
**can be that dense. No one, especially**  
**when everybody else knows. Literally**  
**everyone. Whenever they say they’re**  
**visiting, Jody gets annoyed bc she**  
**still has to set up the pull out.**

******Claire:**  
**To be fair, it could be bc Cas doesn’t**  
**sleep and just lies there, using up**  
**an extra set of sheets.**

******Kaia:**  
**Nah, it’s because they eye fuck and look**  
**all longingly at each other when they have**  
**to part for the night. It’s gross.**

******Jack:**  
**So what should we do? Tell them that**  
**everyone knows and they can just go**  
**for it already?**

******Claire:**  
**NO. It has to be fun for us and epic**  
**for them. Besides, Dean’s sensitive**  
**af and would feel put on the spot.**  
**It might make him regress or lash**  
**out.**

****Jack:**  
**What do you all have in mind?** **

 

 

 ******Patience:  
** **Well, we can start by building our**  
**numbers.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Figuring out how many of their family members think Dean and Castiel are a thing without them finding out about the inquiry had been surprisingly easy. The short answer? Every single one of them thought Dean and Castiel had romantic feelings for each other. While John, Jody, his mother, and Eileen felt that something had already happened between the two men and that they were just hiding their relationship and Mary and Sam thought Dean might be oblivious, Jack, Bobby, and Charlie figured the two men knew how they felt themselves but were too afraid to mess things up by asking whether or not their feelings were reciprocated.

 

The first feeling they all felt once the bunker began gossiping behind Dean and Cas’s back was relief. It was nice to know they weren’t alone in experiencing the sheer discomfort that the should-be couple’s sexual tension brought. John surprisingly had a similar mindset as Jack originally did regarding making the two men official, although for different reasons.

 

“He probably thinks I’m against it or something,” John decided, shaking his head sadly, “I’m going to talk to him about it. Tell him that I love and accept him. That I’m proud of him.”

 

Sam shook his head, “You can tell him that after. Give them time to figure it out for themselves.”

 

“They’re making things so miserable though!” Charlie wailed dramatically, “I say bring on the gay!”

 

“Sam’s right,” Eileen sighed, “Even if I don’t like it. We can’t just shove them together and make them hook up, especially if Dean might be struggling with the guy thing."

 

“Well, maybe if they could get the fact that they’re allowed to be happy through their thick skulls, then we wouldn’t have to push,” Bobby growled, slamming his half empty beer bottle down, “But I’ll say one thing. I thought that coming back to be with you boys would be one of the best decisions I ever made. But Dean staring after Cas like a goddamn puppy makes me want to gouge out my eyes so I don’t have to see how miserable they are and feel the same way.”

 

“...They are making things kind of miserable,” Mary hesitantly added.

 

“So miserable,” Eileen agreed, going behind Sam’s chair to put her arms around his neck, “I can’t imagine having to actually hear how they talk to each other.”

 

“It’s bad,” Charlie told her, shaking her head, “The arguments are filled with worry, the playful conversations are filled with love and longing. But what’s even worse is what they aren’t saying.”

 

“They seem to make up for it by staring at each other,” his mother smiled fondly, “Constantly.”

 

“There has to be something we can do,” Jack sighed, trying to think, “The tension is the one thing that is keeping us from being completely happy. I don’t like it.”

 

“Don’t you worry, kid.”

 

Jack looked up as Gabriel appeared on top of the table, standing at full height in order to probably demand full control of this mission. If it were something less dire, he might dismiss his uncle, just like how his mother and Mary would tell him to get off the table. But they all are recognizing the severity of the situation and it needs to be handled, sooner rather than later.

 

Gabriel turned on his heel to meet each of their eyes and gave them a grin.

 

“I think I know the perfect plan. A plan that will undoubtedly make Dean’s undying love clear to my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. The second and final chapter should come soon and Chapter 22 of The Light of Lebanon should be up this week! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
